Pulchritudinous
by melodramatic cliches
Summary: The boy with the scabs and scrapes made her feel pulchritudinous. ZAYA. ONE SHOT.


**A/N: Yes another Zig/Maya one shot! They are becoming my guilty pleasure and I can't help but love them despite they aren't even on the show yet! So here's another one shot that would be completely out of character for Maya, but possibly in character for Zig? Who even knows, its all a bunch of fictional ramblings from my pathetic mind. So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>The bass boomed to a familiar beat often heard in moving vehicles. The loud vocals were one many people knew just by the high screeches and choruses of Friday nights and California girls. Despite that she knew these awful overplayed songs and booming beats, Maya was sitting on the sidelines of the party that was happening at <em>her house. <em>This was something that had been news to her ears once her uptight sister Katie had informed her that she was throwing the bumbling idiot that she calls the love of her teenage life, Drew an eighteenth birthday party at their house. Maya was sure Katie was throwing around pathetic and weak jokes.

But it was surely not a pathetic and weak joke when Maya had came downstairs after finishing up her advanced Biology homework and smelled the stench of Vodka and heard chants from the kitchen over who could drink the most shots. Maya knew most of the boys in her mothers' kitchen, they were the football team. All of them being Drew's buddies and most of them had burning liquid dripping down their overly muscular jaws except their newest member, Connor who Maya found too straight edge to even come to a party that was being thrown by her sister.

Maya knew that when you are on the team, you have to be apart of the team no matter what the cost is and by the look on Connor's face, Maya was sure he hated the cost at the moment. Wanted nothing more than to go home and study for his Geometry test which Maya knew from having him in her class, she was most advanced of her grade and had been placed in a class two grades before her. Causing a minor friendship between herself and Connor who were usually partners.

Maya had made contact with Connor for a brief second, giving him a small wave which he repeated more nervously than Maya would have liked. She wanted to save her "kind of", "sort of" friend from moronic football players, but Maya couldn't find the willpower to do so. So Maya did what she was good at doing, walking away to the wooden chair by the staircase and sitting down. Awaiting for the night to end and for some peaceful shut eye she'd get once the two teenagers who were in her room were out.

**(...)**

Two hours had passed since the party had begun and the booming increased, causing an incredibly horrible headache to linger in Maya's head. She tried to get back into her bedroom, only to walk in on Jake Martin and Jenna Middleton sucking each other's faces on her floral bed. Katie had told her that she had gone on a date with Jake, she instantly labeled him a sly dog when he left her on the date to see Clare Edwards. Who Maya knew was back together with her old boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy. In fact, Maya had seen them on the living room couch - neither of them drunk like other couples, but rather sober and just holding eachother gently. Maya had always wondered what it felt like to have a boyfriend, to have someone who treated you like a fragile box or a sweet infant child. As Maya looked up from her intertwined fingers, she instantly saw Eli and Clare stand up from their position on the couch, Maya was sure they'd head upstairs looking for a bedroom. But rather Eli grabbed her jacket and draped it over her shoulders as he quickly wished Drew a safe and happy birthday, saying he needed to get Clare home before her mother and step father began to worry. Then they both left, with Eli's hand protectively on Clare's lower back and her arm snaked around his back.

The gesture had taken Maya a back, she'd never seen a couple so close like that before, not even Drew and Katie were like that anymore. Since their mother had been diagnosed with Stage 2 Ovarian Cancer, Katie's relationship with Drew had been dwindling profusely and this was the closest Maya had been them in months since the diagnosis.

The booming from the stereo seemed to get louder and Maya looked to see that Owen, one of Drew's buddies had turned it up a couple notches which got some "woo-hoo's" from his friends who fist bumped him and they clanked their shot glasses together, quickly scorching the burning liquid down their throats.

The scene was so unfitting for Maya and all she wanted was her quiet and safe haven home. Her safe haven smelled like Smirnoff and Coors Light. She was sure at least three couples have had sex on her brand new bed sheets she bought two and a half weeks ago. Everyone was acting like complete idiots and she wondered how she could call all of them her classmates when they acted like zoo animals after being given a shot of stupidity.

"Can this night end already?" Maya mumbled as she leaned onto the palms of her sweaty hands. Hopefully God could hear her pleas and suddenly make it five hours later to when the party has finally died down and everyone had either left or was in the washroom with their head down the pearly white toilet.

"I'm afraid parties don't end that early, Matlin." A voice said rather loudly as he took a seat next to Maya, dressed in a blue flannel and worn out blue jeans, and to top it off - his signature skate shoes that had all types of disgusting matters lacing every inch of the shoe. Maya rolled her eyes and raised her head to see Zig smirking at her from his seat next to her and taking a swig from the red cup in his hand.

"Well I'd like for it to end early anyway. Don't know what Katie was thinking throwing a party here since our parents are away seeing a professional that knows more about my mom's Ovarian Cancer and the first thing she does is throw her idiotic boyfriend a stupid birthday party!" Maya shouted angrily as she shook her head, feeling heat rising in her face as she huffed in aggravation.

Zig chuckled, but stopped short when realizing Maya mentioned her mother's cancer. When Maya had unintentionally told him, Tori and Tristan that her mother had Stage 2 Ovarian Cancer, all Zig wanted to do was unwind his arm from Tori's neck and wind both of his arms around Maya in a vice grip. To smooth down her blond locks, to kiss her temple, to rub her denim jacket clad back and murmur that things will end up bright in no time. But Zig could not do that with her, not when he was with Tori - when he was dating Maya's best friend for the third time already.

"Maybe you should just unwind a bit, Maya." Zig said softly as he handed Maya his red cup which was filled with Tequila, but as Maya lifted the cup under her nose, she gagged and handed it back to Zig, disgusted that he drinks alcohol so casually without vomiting at the smell.

"No thank you." Maya choked out as she pressed her hand to her face to forbid the smell seeping through her nostrils once more. The smell was God awful, and what was more God awful was that Zig had even offered his alcoholic beverage to her when he knew Maya well enough to know she isn't going to drink until she's eighteen and legal.

Zig sighed and took his drink back from Maya's hand, taking another sip from the beverage - closing his eyes and savoring the taste. His parents didn't approve of his drinking at all, didn't approve of half of the things their son does which was why he is mostly grounded all the time. Never having time for his friends or for Tori. Reason why, Zig was savoring the sweet taste of Tequila and time away from Tori who was visiting her older brother who lived in Ajax over the weekend. He was Tori free and parents free. Plus a bonus, he was spending time with Maya at Katie's big shindig for Drew. This was just the way he enjoyed having a grand old time.

Just as Zig raised the red cup up to his wet lips, the cup was snatched from his fingers. He looked over to Maya who now had his cup and was now chugging the rest of the drink. Zig watched in shock as she finally finished off the drink and threw the cup down onto the end table, her face completely disgusted by drinking alcohol.

"You could have at least asked to drink the rest of my cup!" Zig exclaimed, but soon Maya burst into giggles which only baffled Zig more as he watched her double over in laughter. Her face tomato red from laughter and she began hiccuping between her high pitched laughs. Zig soon began to smile as he saw Maya's obvious happiness already kicking in from the alcoholic beverage seeing as she was a first time drinker and it would take a heavy toll on her small frame. Maya noticed his smile and only smiled more broadly which Zig mirrored for the strangest reason.

"We should dance." Maya shouted once she interrupted her laughter and before Zig could even respond, she grabbed his burly hand and pulled him out into the living room where most people were dancing to the beat of of a _MGMT _song which both Zig and Maya recognized immediately to be _Time To Pretend. _Maya found a small space between two close couple and pulled Zig close to her immediately as she closed her eyes and began swaying to the beat of the song. Zig half smiled as he swayed to the same beat as Maya, he hesitatingly placed his hands on Maya's sweet hips and she slowly smiled at the touch.

"You have a girlfriend, Zig." Maya said softly, but loud enough for only Zig to hear. His smile faltered a bit as he realized through his slight buzz that yes he was dancing with Maya - Tori's best friend while she was drunk on either the beat or the dosage of Tequila she had chugged. Either way both of them had a slight buzz, but it was slight enough for Zig to realize his actions - same with Maya.

"I know." Zig replied with plainly as he instinctively held Maya closer to his swaying form, giving her a small smirk, "But when I dance with Tori, I never feel as happy when I dance with you." Zig confessed, his small smirk growing larger which caused a blush to come over Maya's cheekbones as she ducked her head and looked down at her sneakers.

"I feel.. bad for dancing like this with you. I know I barely had anything to drink, I feel high off of adrenaline from the atmosphere and all I want is to dance the night away with you. But not when you are with Tori - my best friend, Zig! I feel like.. we're betraying her." Maya breathed out with a heavy sigh as she proceeded to lean out of Zig's hands on her hips. As Maya turned to leave Zig in the middle of her living room, she felt Zig's hand on her shoulder and pull her back gently to his side.

Maya looked up into Zig's eyes and saw the warmth as he looked at her, the softness of his buzzed features and his slightly parted lips, as if he was about to say something but quickly pursed them into a line. He leaned his face closer to Maya and she softly gasped as she thought he'd kiss her - Maya had never been kissed before, not a peck or a corner kiss. She had never kissed a boy and the boy who was dating her best friend, the boy she had a growing crush on, the boy who constantly has scabs and scrapes from falling off his skateboard was leaning in to _kiss her. _Zig stopped from leaning in when he was an inch away from Maya's parted plump lips, he lightly licked his lips before softly turning his face and planting a gentle kiss on Maya's cheek.

Maya's stomach leaped as she felt the gentle kiss on her face, Zig continued to keep his lips on her cheek and give her small pecks around the initial spot of the first cheek kiss. Maya's stomach continued to leap at each kiss and the feeling of his wet lips. The feeling was beyond anything fantastic or amazing, it was a word that Maya rarely ever used, yet knew the definition from spelling bee's.

Pulchritudinous.

Maya felt physically beautiful when feeling Zig's soft kisses on her cheek. She never felt particularly pretty when around her sister or around Tori, or even when she walked down the hall and Fiona Coyne pranced by holding hand in hand with her equally pretty girlfriend, Imogen Moreno. Never had Maya felt so pretty than in this moment, the boy who made her feel such happiness was now making her feel so beautiful.

Hopefully the feeling would never end for Maya, because she was starting to grow use to the sweet, wet lips on her blushing cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Very short and very horrible. :/ But I had this idea for a while and I needed to write it down, so please review?**


End file.
